


Combinations

by Heliosthetroll



Series: Fusions AU One-shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: The sides can fuse together to make new sides, what are all these fusions like?





	Combinations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is much more like a writing experiment of making characters and diving into the canon ones a lot than an actual story but it got super long and I'm actually kinda proud of it so here it is here anyway lol

There were many different abilities that the sides had that they used often, some even that they couldn’t help but use or used without thinking. Things like Roman’s conjuring or the outfit changes that were just cool and convenient. And things like Virgil’s voice changing when anxiety grew in him and Thomas that just couldn’t be controlled and happened without thought. And then there was one ability that the sides usually tried to avoid causing to happen. Fusion.

Fusion hadn’t always been a part of what the sides could do. But then Thomas watched Steven Universe and well... The sides were technically a part of Thomas’s mind and especially his imagination. The first discovery of the power had actually gone pretty ok though.

It had just been a pretty normal day in all honesty. Virgil wasn’t a light side yet so it was just Patton Roman and Logan hanging around each other when it happened. Patton got just a bit too cuddly with Roman and poof. They’d become one person. They had no idea how or why at first just that it had happened. Logan was quick to present some theories though. The first one being that the physical affection had caused it. Another was that a closeness in thoughts and feelings caused it. And the final one was that it just happened randomly. Logan found the last one unlikely but possible enough to warrant being put on the table. Roman and Patton stayed fused for a total of one hour and the entire time Logan was asking questions and experimenting with things until they split back into two people again.

After many more experiments on Logan’s behalf they eventually discovered that all of them could do it and it was triggered by the synchronizing of thoughts between the two fusion subjects and while it could, therefore, be manipulated to happen on purpose, it was much more likely to happen completely on accident. Technically the two halves of the fusion could still think for themselves during the fusion’s existence but they identify themselves as a completely new person who was separate from the pieces that formed them. When the thoughts of the halves desynchronized enough that was when the fusion fell apart though that seemed almost as difficult to force as forcing a fusion to happen was because of how the fusions forced the sides to come together and think alike to form the new person. Summoning was shown to bring up the new side if anyone fused and then one of the halves was summoned. This was actually how Thomas discovered the quirk when he tried to summon Logan to help him with something only to have the fused version of Logan and Patton come up instead.

Eventually, Virgil joined all the other light sides and told everyone that yes, fusion was a thing for them as well. It didn’t occur in them as often as the light sides, which was already kinda rare, but it had happened a few times, mostly between him and Deceit he was unhappy to say. The others reassured him he wasn’t bad and after some more comfort they told him what they’d learned about fusion during Logan’s time learning about it and the information did help him calm down about the subject, especially when he was reassured that it didn’t seem like a fusion could then fuse again unlike in Steven Universe.

As said before each of the fusions were just as unique as the pieces they were made from. For example, the fusion between Logan and Roman was a lot happier than you’d think. The combination called itself Practicality and seemed to have the perfect set up to take Roman’s wild ideas and Logan’s logic and put them together to make things that were actually possible and realistic but still cool and different. He seemed pretty darn happy whenever he came into existence even though it rarely happened because of how often Logan and Roman fought rather than agreed. He was friendly and helpful, providing information and help whenever asked. However, he also was pretty work-oriented and always needed to be doing something. That was already kind of a trait of both Logan and Roman but in Practicality it expanded tenfold to mean that if he didn’t have something to do in that moment then he would start coming up with tiny minuscule things to do that didn’t really need doing along with big extravagant things that were impossible for him to actually do, leading to the two extremes of him clashing so much that that was usually how he split apart again. Almost always after he split though people found they had a lot fewer things to get done. He was pretty health-focused too, having the perfect match between Roman’s energy for exercise and Logan’s focus on healthy habits to be honestly the healthiest out of any of them.

Practicality’s outfit and general appearance was definitely what you’d expect from a mix of Roman and Logan, both being fancy and simple at the same time. He kept himself well-groomed and his hair styled properly and wore Logan’s normal glasses only with blue frames instead of black. His tie switched to one that striped red and blue and he put on a red suit vest over a black shirt. He wore a white belt that held up black pants and he also wore black shoes though the laces had one lace be red and the other blue.

Virgil found that he helped him stay healthy too but his pushing to be doing something often got stressful and raised his anxiety due to his own personal worries so he mostly was just acquaintances with him. Patton got along with him pretty well, often them working together to keep people healthy and happy plus Practicality helped keep him in line when he got too distracted having fun and or looking back on things to get anything that needed to be done done. The relationship with Deceit was… Complicated. Practicality saw the need for lies but he also knew all the ways they could harm others and even the lie teller too. He wasn’t immediately dismissive of Deceit like most of the sides including Logan were but he didn’t fall for Deceit’s lies and tricks as easily as Roman did either. This meant Deceit was definitely wary of him in most cases but didn’t focus on him as strongly as he would if either of his parts were there. Remus and Practicality did not get along at all. He had the reasoning and realism and therefore ability to shut Remus down of Logan while also having all the selfless butterflies and rainbows goodness of Roman that led to him being the perfect storm to have them get on each other’s every last nerve. Remus actually hated him more than he did either of his parts.

Another combination that was pretty stable and happy was Roman and Patton aka Dreaminess. This one formed a lot more often and much easier, however. Dreaminess was a very head in the clouds kind of person and was constantly daydreaming about this or that whether it be goals for the future or things from the past he always had some sort of thing in his head that kept him smiling. He was an amazing storyteller and greatly enjoyed telling stories too. His stories tended to take place in fantasy worlds but then focused on the simple lives of someone living in that world rather than some hero or anything. He also was the truest of Disney fans and knew every single detail about every movie and song even more so than Roman alone did and was a lover of animals and various creatures fantasy or otherwise. He was very kind and friendly, always up to have a chat with someone about the big or small things in life. He was extremely optimistic to the point where it almost seemed like he just didn’t see the bad things in life at all, truly looking through rose-tinted glasses.

Speaking of rose-tinted glasses though that was part of Dreaminess’s outfit. He wore metallic light blue framed round glasses with rose-tinted lenses as well as having hair that almost seemed somehow fluffier than the hair of all the rest of them. Instead of Roman’s sash or Patton’s cat hoodie, Dreaminess wore a small grey bag that was shaped like a cat face with a red strap that matched up with the color of the cat’s collar. He almost seemed to have anything you could ever want in there despite the bag being small as well. He wore a light blue shirt with red polka dots all over it along with tan pants and white shoes.

Logan and Dreaminess were friendly but didn’t talk much after Logan’s experiments were done, Logan not being a huge fan of the lack of facts and realism in Dreaminess’s personality and so somewhat avoided him when he was around although he appreciated that the fusion never ignored him or brushed his thoughts aside. Virgil could be annoyed by Dreaminess easily because of how unrealistic he could be but at the same time listening to his stories often was a great way for him to calm down when he needed it plus he had to admit a lot of things about him were just so soft and pure and adorable he had trouble being his normal emo bitter self around him and he kinda liked that sometimes. It could get to be a bit much but he liked it in small doses. Deceit loved when Dreaminess was around because he was so naive and optimistic that it was incredibly easy to trick and manipulate him so long as you were careful not to do anything that would lead to him splitting apart. When it was all truthful though they were also kinda friends though because Dreaminess always listened to him instead of pushing him aside as bad right away and ignoring anything he might say. Plus even he needed to relax sometimes and Dreaminess was perfect for relaxing with. Remus and Dreaminess though were like oil and water. They weren’t really aggressive towards each other but they did not mix either. Remus didn’t like that Dreaminess could just kinda brush off anything he did with his always happy attitude even if he was scared at first and Dreaminess didn’t like how dark and freaky Remus could be so, for the most part, they avoided each other.

Roman and Virgil had only ever fused once and even when they had the creation had been extremely unstable and split apart again not long after making it hard to really get a read on the personality though combined with what they had seen and Logan’s theorizing there was some things to go off of. One thing they did know for sure though was that the fusion’s name was Exaggeration. Exaggeration was a ball of energy but that didn’t mean it was good energy. He was constantly moving around whether it be tapping his foot or picking at his fingers or pacing. He talked near constantly too, rambling about this or that on and on usually about some highly unlikely negative occurrence that he went into extreme detail on. Logan theorized that Exaggeration likely had extreme self-esteem issues as well as extreme impulsive tendencies. He also thought he might have a tendency to jump to conclusions but had less evidence for this fact.

Exaggeration’s outfit consisted of a black cloak with a purple button at the top and red on the inside of it. He still had Virgil’s eyeshadow under his eyes though in sparkly purple instead of plain black and his shirt was black and long-sleeved with white stitching where the sleeves attached to the rest of the shirt. His pants were also black as were his shoes but the bottom of the shoes were white. Along with this, he wore two small earrings the one in the left earlobe made of black metal with a purple gem and the other in the other ear made of gold with a red gem.

Logan found Exaggeration to be unreasonable and exasperating and didn’t have much intention of spending time with him if he ever did return because of this but he could understand why Exaggeration was how he was so he didn’t hate him or anything like that, just didn’t really agree with him at all on most things. Patton felt really bad for Exaggeration and wanted to make him feel better in any way he could but that seemed really hard if not impossible. He was determined to try if he ever got the chance all the same though. Deceit and Remus both hadn’t gotten the chance to meet Exaggeration when he’d been around but Deceit thought that if he ever returned he’d be useful for manipulation purposes and Remus hoped and prayed he’d come back someday so he could fuck with him because he had a feeling that fucking around with someone like Exaggeration would be a lot of fun.

Roman and Deceit mixing together created Manipulation. Manipulation was selfish and self-centered but didn’t always come across that way. The combination of Roman’s actor abilities and Deceit’s lies led to the perfect person to be whatever was needed in order to get others to go along with them which for Manipulation meant often acting kind and understanding but composed and intelligent. He was able to work his way into getting others to do whatever he wanted with relative ease but if you paid enough attention to him and were wary enough to call him out he’d just frustrated and upset and lash out, insulting you and yelling and trying to get you to submit to his will by force. He didn’t take well to being denied what he wanted and could throw one hell of a temper tantrum so as long as it wasn’t too harmful it was often the right choice to just go along with him and avoid the drama of refusing him. He had big dreams and ideas though so a lot of the time that was hard. He was smart and creative as well and could paint just as pretty a picture with his hands as he could his words, specializing in portraits that showed a person for who they truly were as well as what they acted like.

Manipulation didn’t have Deceit’s snake scales but did have the one snake eye. He wore a mostly yellow turtleneck with the collar and the ends of the sleeves being red. His pants are black jeans with a red button and yellow inner pockets as well as black and white striped slip-on shoes.

Patton didn’t really like Manipulation but often was either too naive or too friendly not to go along with what he wanted so he was often a target for Manipulation. He tried his best but he often ended up going along with what the other wanted unless it was truly immoral. Virgil hated Manipulation and was very open and aggressive about this hate for him. Even when he wasn’t around Virgil expressed his hatred for the fusion occasionally because of just how much he hated him. However, he was anxious enough not to do this to the parts of the fusion. Logan found manipulation interesting and was the best at calling out his shit so he often got to see what he was truly like more than the others. He found him childish and slightly annoying, however. Remus was conflicted about Manipulation honestly. He didn’t understand him all that well really, understanding his frustrations sometimes but not all the time and not understanding why he goes down the paths he does to get the things he wants. He didn’t dislike him because of this but he didn’t really like him either.

Roman and Remus were so different that they’d never fused before but Logan had more than a few theories about what it would be like if they ever did fuse. He called the combination King Creativity because of the royalty theme between the creative twins and believed him to be the ultimate source of creativity and inspiration. He’d be cheerful and regal and able to think both inside and outside of the box depending on what was needed for a situation to be solved. He’d probably be pretty self-focused and self-centered though, more concerned with making things good for himself than others. He’d be quick-witted and sassy and probably somewhat bratty as well.

Logan was no designer but in the interest of being through he’d come up with a design he thought fit King Creativity well the way he’d characterized him to be. As king, he’d obviously wear a crown likely a gold one with silver designs on it and both red and green gems across the points and designs as well. He’d likely have Roman’s clean-shaven face but Remus’s white streak in his hair. He’d likely have a very fairytale ruler styled white shirt with black with a black collar and mixed gold and silver poofs on the shirt’s shoulders like Remus’s shirt had and his pants would likely be white as well though his shoes would be black. He’d also wear a cape with a red outer color and green inner color.

Patton both liked and didn’t like the idea of King Creativity. On one hand, he seemed kinda cool and like they’d have a lot to talk about together but at the same time, he seemed like kind of a prick to Patton. Bratty bossy and pushy just wasn’t nice and nice was what he liked best. So it made sense that his feelings on the idea of Roman and Remus fusing together was conflicting. Logan was fascinated by the thought of it and wondered if it would be anything like what Creativity was like before the split. Even he barely remembered what he was like then because Thomas and the rest of them had been so young when it was drilled into his head that violence and even thinking about violence was bad and the split occurred. However, he could understand Patton’s concerns about it as well and often had mini debates with himself about whether Roman and Remus fusing would be a good thing or not. Virgil, however, knew he hated King Creativity. His least favorite light side and least favorite dark side fusing together into one thing? Devastating. He sincerely prayed that those two never fused. Deceit was certain he could use King Creativity to his advantage if he did show up but also knew he could become a problem quickly if not properly grabbed ahold of quickly and contained so he knew if he did appear he’d have to keep a very close eye on him.

When Logan and Patton fused they created Responsibility. Responsibility combined all the traits that made Patton a dad and made Logan the one who usually kept Thomas healthy and put them together into one person. Always reminding people of things they should be doing to take care of themselves whether that be having a day off to sit on the couch and watch TV or exercising outside after a healthy meal he was the ultimate parent figure. With that came the best advice of all time. He knew both how to handle emotional issues like how to stop a fight and how to handle more practical issues like how to solve a certain math problem. He was smart and well balanced emotionally, taking Patton’s abundance of emotion and combining it with Logan’s lower emotion levels seemed to balance things out well there, as well as being caring and kind. He was a bit of a nagger about making sure you were doing what he advised for you to do and he could be somewhat of a helicopter parent, always checking in to make sure you were ok and taking care of yourself, but overall he was a pretty calm and casual guy to come to when you needed help with something.

Responsibility wore a bow tie with dark blue sides and a light blue middle as well as a striped dark and light blue polo and grey pants. He also wore black shoes and his glasses were a black frame with faint grey streaks here and there.

Roman found that Responsibility could get on his nerves pretty easily with his nagging but that the advice he gave was often exactly what he needed. Responsibility could be a bit touchy if he got angry at him for being so hovery but he usually bounced back pretty quickly and normally without a split so he was thankful for that. Overall he wasn’t someone he avoided and sometimes even sought out for help but he wasn’t someone he actively hung out with for fun either. Virgil on the other hand really liked Responsibility. He appreciated the solid advice he had for any situation and the fake that even his wildest worries were quieted easily by him without feeling like he was stupid for having them or being called stupid for having them. Responsibility was always there to help if he needed and he helped Virgil keep healthy since he often forgot to or his mental health issues got in the way of him keeping himself healthy so he was incredibly thankful for that too. He wouldn’t trade Logan or Patton for him but he was glad he could exist whenever they fused anyway. Deceit found that while Responsibility still cared about the dark side light side split he cared about it a lot less than Patton did or really any of the sides besides maybe Logan did so he was a lot more open and caring towards him leading to more trust and kindness returned back to the fusion. However, Deceit was still well aware Responsibility was a fusion and was careful of his two parts and made sure to keep that in mind while talking to him. To Remus Responsibility was just slightly above meh on his likability scale. He wasn’t as responsive to being messed with as some of the others but he wasn’t as completely unresponsive as say Logan or Practicality was either. If there was one thing above average Remus had to say about him though he’d say it was that he made him have to be more creative in his fuckery in order to get him the way he did the others.<

The fusion of Virgil and Logan, slightly ironically named Dependability, was both strangely common and strangely unstable because while Virgil and Logan often thought alike often times their difference in emotional statuses in Thomas then led to a quick split in their thought processes. Dependability had a deep desire to get his tasks done on time out of anxiety and because of this often rushed the product to the finish unlike the more focused and calm Logan or Practicality oftentimes leading to a product that needed several changes and fixes. He tried his best but he often rushed everything without meaning to and got impatient and nervous about the time taken and time left very easily however if you gave him something to do you could be sure it would be done on time at the very least. He often didn’t stop to talk to people, seeing it as a waste of time that could be spent getting things done. However, if he didn’t have anything that he needed to do he would be sure to check up on people and ask if they still liked him and talk to them. He was very self-aware and self-conscious but often got so focused on himself that he failed to see he was making other people uncomfortable or upset with his rushing of them, ignoring them, or apologizing and asking if they still liked him.

Dependability had both Virgil’s eyeshadow and glasses though the glasses were diagonally to the left striped blue and purple. He wore a black light jacket with a blue zipper and purple pocket lining as well as black pants and shoes. If he wasn’t working on something most of the time his hands were in his jacket pockets but the jacket was almost always unzipped.

Roman found Dependability to be a worrywart who rushed things way too much and didn’t really like him all that much. He was annoying to him and they bickered often much like Logan and Virgil did with Roman when separate and ironically enough fighting with Roman seemed to be something that made Dependability more stable and sometimes even led to a fusion in the first place. Patton found caring for Dependability a little tiring but did his best to help him make sure everything he needed to do was done and he wasn’t forgetting anything including taking care of himself. They weren’t too super close but they were friends all the same. Deceit was a bit annoyed by Dependability because the fusion of Logan and Virgil seemed to have two ways of dealing with his presence, ignoring him or getting mad at him. He liked neither of these things. So for the most part whenever Logan and Virgil seemed about to fuse or were fused Deceit just left to avoid being mistreated like he knew he would be if he stayed. He didn’t understand how Logan and Virgil, two of the sides he related to the most even if one hated him and the other he couldn’t tell what he thought of him, created something that could hate him so much and that he could hate right back. Remus had a similar experience to Deceit though still slightly different in some important ways. Dependability was easily freaked out by Remus and his shit but at the same time had some good ways of taking him out once he was able to be calmed by someone or recognized himself what was going on. Because of this, he was fun but difficult to mess with for Remus. A nice little challenge to go for if he wanted but otherwise avoid.

Logan and Deceit fused more often than you’d think but still somewhat rarely and they were far from the most stable fusion though not the most unstable one either. The fusion they created was called Wisdom, a mix of logical thinking and street smarts combined to make someone with quite a large amount of intelligence. He had the best advice if you could figure out what the fuck he was saying which was no easy task. A man of big words, complex thinking, and convoluted speaking he was not easy to understand by any stretch of the imagination. He seemed like somewhat of a loner anyway, sticking to himself to quietly read or write in a notebook or something most of the time when he was around. However, two things he would spend hours talking to you about, or really just rambling to you about, if you brought up the topics was philosophy and psychology. Wisdom was obsessed with both things and always wanting to learn and debate and just plain talk about things having to do with those subjects. Debate was Wisdom’s favorite way of speaking to people and if he had to have a conversation he’d prefer it to be a debate though. He absolutely despised small talk and avoided it whenever he could, preferring to dive right into the juicy inner secrets right away. He was happiest sitting down to read a book or take notes near someone though, liking the company but not wanting to have a chat.

Wisdom’s outfit consisted of a black long-sleeved fancy shirt and a blue and yellow striped tie along with black pants and fancy black shoes. He had Deceit’s snake half but instead of just going down his face it went across his neck as well with scales as well as covering that side’s hand so it was likely that it covered that entire side of his body, creating a full half and half scenario. As well as this he had Logan’s glasses, the side on the snake half having a yellow arm and the other side having a blue one.

Roman found Wisdom incredibly boring and spent almost zero time with him but because of Wisdom’s loner nature, the fusion didn’t really mind all that much that Roman didn’t spend much time with him, especially since it wasn’t like he was actively avoiding him or anything. He just didn’t find Wisdom or anything he liked interesting and would often go to do other things because of that. Patton was friendly with Wisdom but he confused the poor dad really easily and so it was hard for them to hold a conversation for very long. However, he would sometimes just spend time around Wisdom with him sitting nearby doing his own thing while he baked or something which seemed to be enough for Wisdom which made Patton happy. Virgil and Wisdom were actually pretty close which could sometimes be weird for Virgil when he remembered Deceit was one of the parts of the fusion but Wisdom seemed understanding of that and understanding of times when Virgil avoided him because of the thought. It was comforting to have Wisdom understand that and not react negatively to it. Often times the two could be seen sitting together quietly and reading or writing together or other times they could be seen having a friendly debate together. It was all in good fun and both parties enjoyed it regardless of which activity they did. Remus didn’t entirely know what to think of Wisdom. His thinking instead of doing nature and laid back lonerness was not Remus’s style at all but Wisdom didn’t push him away when he messed with him. He almost seemed fascinated by Remus and his way of thinking and it was weird and new to have someone not dislike him but it was also really good. It felt really good to have someone who wanted to spend time with him even if it was just because he thought he was interesting mentally.

Logan mixed with Remus was… Strange. It was also very rare but when it did happen it created Curiosity. Curiosity was well, curious. About pretty much everything no matter who strange or ‘wrong’. Constantly he was doing things to try and figure out stuff whether it just be asking things or doing experiments or observing things. There was never a thing they didn’t want to learn or check out and even the more morbid and strange things fascinated him. He had quite a bit of energy to him and was almost always grinning. He often got a little too close to people or touched them without permission or asked them questions that were much too personal and just didn’t give a shit about it even when there was a negative reaction because hey he’d just learned something new anyway even if it wasn’t what he’d set out to learn.

Curiosity had Remus’s mustache but it was longer and even more curled than his was, going in a couple loops before finally ending. He didn’t have Logan’s glasses however nor did he have Remus’s hairstreak. His outfit was an oversized green sweater with the sleeves rolled up to show the blue inside of the sweater and he also wore black shorts and blue flip flops with green connector pieces.

Curiosity and Roman had a complicated relationship because on one hand Curiosity’s lack of care about danger was great for taking him on adventures but on the other a part of him was Remus and that meant he was just as weird and loopy and kinda fucked up as Remus was. Social norms were just as much not a thing to him as fear was so it was hard to spend a lot of time with him. So, for the most part, he’d spend some time with Curiosity but not a lot and mostly just to answer questions Curiosity might have. Patton also had a complicated relationship with Remus. Really all the sides did in one way or another. But Patton’s came from the fact that as an embodiment of morality some of the things Curiosity did was… Well, not very moral. But at the same time, he wasn’t bad and he didn’t really mean to cause any problems. He was just innocently curious and had no borders himself so assumed no one else did either. So that led to a bit of confliction on Patton’s end but he did his best to guide Curiosity in the right direction and help him to get the answers he wanted without hurting anyone. Virgil was not a fan of Curiosity’s. His questions were too invasive and his personality too shameless. It was like Remus but focused on knowledge rather than murder and sex. So better than Remus but still pretty terrible. He avoided him as much as possible which really only made Curiosity more curious about him. Deceit both liked and didn’t like Curiosity. On one hand he could be manipulated easily with promises of answers to questions and he was enough like Remus to not have any shame or cares just like Deceit liked in Remus but on the other hand he was also so curious about the mysterious side himself that he worried Curiosity might actually find out all his secrets and then go spilling that information to people either before or after he split apart again. It was definitely a strange experience to be dealing with Curiosity.

Patton and Virgil together made Vulnerability. Vulnerability was soft and shy but friendly and helpful once you got him to open up which honestly did take a bit. Nerves were clear on him almost all of the time but he had the sweetest little smiles when something made him happy and his giggles were even cuter than Patton’s were. He was incredibly easily spooked but he had an obsession with growing plants and thought animals were cool if sometimes a little nerve-wracking. There was often plants scattered around just in case the fusion came around and wanted to care for some of them, though the others did care for them as well when he wasn’t around. There was also a few of those adult coloring books around the home too because those helped him calm down when he got too nervous plus were just fun and cool to him. He mostly stuck to himself though not because he wanted to, more out of a shyness that kept him from approaching anyone. But he claimed he didn’t mind that he was often left alone when he was around and Patton and Virgil both made it clear they wouldn’t talk about Vulnerablity’s feelings unless they were Vulnerability because that was his thing to talk about and not theirs.

Vulnerability had big round glasses with a thin purple frame and a slight light blue tint to them. He didn’t have Virgil’s eyeshadow and his outfit consisted of a way oversized always zipped purple hoodie that went over his hands and that he’d often hide his face in the neck of if he got too scared. He also would throw up the light blue hood if he got too nervous or scared which led to a nearly entirely face hiding look. His pants were black but his shoes were light grey.

Vulnerability and Roman had a somewhat rocky relationship. Roman was often too loud and over the top, for the poor small fusion to handle but he did like Roman and Roman did like him. Roman tried to tone himself down for Vulnerability when he was around but the often got carried away and completely forgot about it just a little while later leading to Vulnerability needing to go somewhere else to calm down despite clearly wanting to stay and apologizing many many times to Roman. Roman assured him it was ok every time but that didn’t stop Vulnerability from feeling bad that he and Roman couldn’t hang out as much as they both wanted to. Logan felt bad for Vulnerability. He could tell the guy wanted more friends and social interaction desperately but often got too overwhelmed or nervous to actually achieve his goal. Because of this, he’d sometimes casually walk into the same room as him with a book to read, giving him company or an opportunity to speak to someone if he had the confidence to start said conversation. Vulnerability was thankful for Logan’s actions and they got along pretty well since for the most part, Logan was more quiet and unemotional compared to the other light side and the dark sides too. Speaking of the dark sides Deceit could see the merit in manipulating and tricking Vulnerability and had tried several times but the fusion wasn’t as naive as Patton just not as aggressive as Virgil. He still was able to tell when he was trying to trick him pretty well he just fled instead of getting mad when he was leading to Deceit being untrusted greatly by him. Remus was another vastly disliked side for Vulnerability but Remus loved it when Vulnerability came around because out of all the sides he was the easiest to fuck with thanks to the combination of Virgils’ fear of him and Patton’s dislike and fear of his lack of morals. There really was no surprise in how their dynamic worked. Remus would show up, fuck with a very scared Vulnerability until either Roman or Logan got rid of him or Vulnerability fled, and then the cycle would repeat if he was still around after an hour and a half or so.

Patton and Deceit had fused only once and the fusion had been pretty unstable when they did fuse but also seemed determined at least on one end to stay fused. Their fusion had created someone named Expressiveness. He was a complicated guy to figure out especially for the one short amount of time they had to figure him out but Logan likes to think he did somewhat of a good job all the same. He seemed intent on seeming calm and with a smile on his face even right before his form split again and so Logan thinks that he is the lying of emotions shown to others in order to preserve and form relationships with others. He wasn’t as bubbly and always happy as Patton but wasn’t the sly composed calm of Deceit either. He was just a happy calm. It’s hard to tell what he likes and what he doesn’t because he claimed to like whatever they managed to ask him about likely in an attempt to please them. He seemed to be trying to make himself as generically likable as physically possible. No wild quirkiness. Just complete generic likeability to the point that it almost went it boring territory.

Even his outfit was generic. A simple light grey t-shirt with black pants and light grey shoes. The only splashes of color really was Expressiveness’s glasses which had light blue and yellow streaked in the black of them almost like marble had black streaked through the white. He was completely bland.

Roman did not like Expressiveness. He honestly kinda freaked him out a bit and was kinda creepy to him in just how ‘normal’ he was. There wasn’t a single thing creative or strange or cool about him. He was just… Bleh. He greatly disliked him and openly bashed him even around his parts. Even with just the one appearance, Roman had determined that Expressiveness was terrible and even less trustworthy than Deceit alone was. Logan found that Expressiveness was strange in his lack of strangeness and unsettling but also quite interesting for just how plain he was. Thomas was not a plain person so to find that two of his parts combined to make something so generic was fascinating and made him want to know more about the fusion. Virgil didn’t like Expressiveness either. Both for the creepy plain factor and the general lies and secrets factor but most importantly because of the things it suggested about the two parts that made him up. The things it suggested about Deceit and how he worked and the things it brought up about Patton and who he was. He didn’t like the idea of Patton hiding things or Deceit just wanting to be accepted. He didn’t like it at all. So he tried to ignore the things Expressiveness stood for and suggested and really just tried to ignore he existed at all. Remus found Expressiveness incredibly incredibly boring. How in the world Deceit and Patton, one of his favorite people and the guy who was the second most fun to torment, created Expressiveness made no sense to him. No matter what Remus tried to throw his way he just sat there, smiled, and acted happy. There was no fun to it. So he didn’t hate him but he was far from his favorite either.

Patton and Remus were another pair that had never fused before much like Roman and Remus but much like that pairing Logan had made plenty of theories into what their fusion might be like. For example, he’d brainstormed the name Conformity for him. Based on what he saw with Expressiveness he created Conformity by taking some of those traits and making them more… Wild. Conformity was theorized to be intensely and openly focused on being exactly what was society's ‘good’ and ‘proper’. It wasn’t about appearances like it was for Expressiveness either. He well and truly needed to be perfect and good. It was an obsession and a wild one too. It took all of Remus’s wild badness and channels it into Patton’s desperate need to be good and happy because of his whole being morality thing. Anything deemed ‘good’ by anyone was automatically an interest of his. Helping people, doing random chores, caring for things like Vulnerability’s plants, stuff like that but also just if someone mentioned they thought it was cool and good that blank did blank or was interested in blank that thing would instantly become something Conformity was into as well. He wanted to be good in everyone’s eyes and would do anything to be that way. He was also the most religious out of anyone in Thomas’s mind and strictly followed every rule that was set by Christianity. He even felt immense guilt about being gay like everyone in Thomas was since Thomas was gay and sometimes the guilt would even probably project onto Thomas a bit when he was around unlike the accepting Patton who would comfort and soothe those kinds of thoughts away with pure acceptance and sweetness. Conformity would probably even refuse to swear at all.

Logan’s designed outfit for Conformity was a black long-sleeved shirt with a light blue and green striped sweater vest along with a light grey bow tie. He wouldn’t have Remus’s mustache but he would have his dyed hair though it would be brighter and more vibrant as to line in with the bright hair dye that was in style for people. His pants would likely be light grey as well and then his shoes black.

Roman was… Not a huge fan of Conformity’s based on Logan’s theories about him but he couldn’t really hate him either. Conformity would be really trying to be good he was just not going about it the right way at all and his method of going about it worried and annoyed Roman. Conforming to others? Count him out. He wanted to stand out, to be noticed, to be loved. He wanted to be special as well as good and that couldn’t be provided to him by Conformity and his attempts to blend in. Besides, Roman knew he was selfish sometimes, even if he didn’t recognize it in the moment a lot of the time, and he knew Conformity would likely hate that and maybe even shame and bash him for it. He hated just the idea of that, he did that to himself on his own enough thanks. Logan found Conformity an interesting concept but not someone he’d likely get along with. Not because conforming wasn’t his thing like it was for Roman, he wanted to be listened to and seen as important after all, but because of Conformity’s strict belief in the good and bad duality of all things being completely black and white and that he needed to be in the white area twenty-four seven. It was nonsensical and illogical so it made sense he didn’t much care for it or him. Virgil didn’t much like Conformity either. On one hand, he did like the idea of conforming and hiding in that way to keep bad things from happening but the extreme Conformity went too with it just made him more nervous. He would be so wild and desperate that just like Remus was too much for him despite his interest in darker stuff Conformity would be just too much for him too. Deceit even didn’t like Conformity. Going along with society’s rules and letting them control you instead of allowing yourself to be selfish and do what you wanted was exactly the thing he stood against and yet here was this guy who if he ever arrived would say fuck that and toss it all in the trash to conform to exactly what society wanted. Deceit hated the very idea of that. So he knew if Conformity did ever appear he’d hate him too.

Virgil and Deceit going together created someone named Individualism and while he didn’t come around often when he did he was likely to be around for a while. Individualism was well, very much an individual. He was highly independent and very much inclined to do what he wanted to do over what others wanted to do. But instead of the cunning confidence Deceit showed Individualism got what he wanted through sassy aggressiveness. He wasn’t confident internally so he faked it intensely on the outside to the point that he was almost always being snappy and sassy with someone. Nobody stood between him and what he wanted he was sure of that much. What he wanted most of the time though was being left to himself to do as he pleased, dress how he pleased, act how he pleased. He just wanted freedom without judgment at the end of the day and was terrified of having others judge him for who he was. He was unique and very much wanted to keep it that way.

Individualism wore a very interesting outfit. He kept Deceit’s half snake face but some of the scales sparkled purple when the light hit them just right. He also kept Virgil’s eyeshadow but made it a sparkly yellow instead of black. He wore a black button-down shirt with alternating yellow and purple buttons and a black cape that he could pull around his entire body if he wanted to, the underside of it colored purple and the tie in the front yellow. His pants and shoes were also black though his shoes had one shoe with yellow laces and the other with purple.

Roman was friendly with Individualism, sometimes they got into small bickerings over something when one of them got too stubborn or selfish and it clashed with the other, but for the most part, they were friendly with each other and could be seen walking together and being sassy towards others together. They both had some pretty creative insults and loved tossing them at others or even each other occasionally though that often ended with one of them hurt. Logan found Individualism frustrating and confusing most of the time. He could understand the desire to be one's true self but to be so pushy and over defensive about it seemed way over the top and he didn’t understand the purpose of it. And sometimes there were times where you just couldn’t be yourself for one reason or another but Individualism just didn’t seem to care. It was hard-headed and risky and he didn’t appreciate it. Patton thought Individualism was kinda mean in all honesty. His sass and sharp aggressiveness rubbed him the wrong way and he tried to be friendly and kind to him like he was everyone else but he found himself being more on the stern firm side of his ‘dad’ role than the goofy joking side of it with Individualism. Remus found Individualism absolutely amazing and hilarious. To him, the sharp sass was the pinnacle of comedy and the aggressiveness was top-notch not to mention the way he was just always trying to be himself regardless of what anyone else that. It was all awesome to him and the two were probably the tightest out of everyone Individualism got to interact with.

Virgil mixing with Remus on the other hand, another somewhat rare one, created a little something called Impulsiveness. He was the very definition of his name really. Always jumping into this or that he was always starting new things or projects but rarely did he ever actually finish them. He’d just start then either get interested in something completely different or get nervous about failing and scrapping it before it could get far in development. He was honestly one of the least productive sides there was. Impulsiveness had a ton of energy and was constantly using it for one thing or another, bouncing from thing to thing and following every whim of his impulses no matter what they led him to do including getting nervous about and abandoning things he’d started. Even in conversation, he was impulsive and jumpy, moving from topic to topic and often apologizing for being so impulsive among other things. He was a ball of nervous energy combined with having no self-control or filter and it created the craziest of things to apologize for after all.

His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket that had been picked at and torn in a few places to reveal green and purple fabric patches underneath and he had Remus’s hair stripe and Virgil’s eyeshadow. He also wore purple jeans with ripped knees where the fabric on the ripped part was green and then black shoes.

Roman found Impulsiveness fun but kind of annoying at times. The energy and ideas he held in him were amazing and Roman loved following him or talking to him to get inspiration or just see what he did but when he just kinda abandoned things that actually needed to get done or got lost in one of his apology ramble spirals it got kinda annoying to have him around in all honesty. Having to pick up the slack he left behind or having to sit through the spiral was annoying and boring and Roman pretty much hated it. So that led to some confliction on Impulsiveness as a whole. Logan thought that Impulsiveness was a nuisance and hated having to do all the things he abandoned when he jumped to something new. It was a pain to him and his conversations were even more annoying. There was very little depth you could go into something when you were skipping to the next topic within five minutes. Patton felt bad for Impulsiveness because of how much nervous energy made up his just plain wild energy. He was always apologizing for something, usually himself, and Patton felt bad that he felt he had to do that. He spent time with him when he could, going along with his task and topic switches as much as possible, but it often got overwhelming trying to keep up and he wanted to slow down and enjoy things a lot more than Impulsiveness was able to so he often ended up not being able to keep up. Deceit thought that Impulsiveness was interesting but also a pain in the ass to deal with. So much constant activity that no one could keep up with and constantly abandoning tasks assigned to him. It was a bit annoying and not very easy to manipulate so he disliked it.

Finally, there was Deceit and Remus who fused a surprising amount of times at least from the light sides' point of view. When they fused they created Resourcefulness. Resourcefulness was both intelligent and creative and always had a solution to every problem. It didn’t mean it always worked but he had a solution. Usually a very creative one too. Sometimes too creative. He often ended up with solutions and ideas that were overly complex and complicated when they didn’t need to be and a lot of the time that’s what led to their failure. Overthinking things and making them need to be solved in some big complex way really was his downfall. Resourcefulness was also very into conspiracies, he didn’t believe them most of the time just liked thinking about them, and darker things like murder mysteries. He loved thinking ahead to figure out everything. How the murder was committed, who committed it, why they committed it, all of it was incredibly fun for him to try and figure out before the story revealed it and a lot of the time his solutions were actually better than those of the story. He sometimes made up stories himself too and could be seen staring off into space thinking about them occasionally but he never really wrote them down unless he was asked to by someone he told the story too or something.

Resourcefulness had both Remus’s hairstreak and Deceit’s snake half and wore a handmade black jean jacket with hand-painted green and yellow pockets, one color on each side with the yellow on the same side as the snake half of his face. He wore a black shirt under the jean jacket which was usually left open and wore black pants and shoes as well. He also had Deceit’s hat on his head as well.

Roman liked Resourcefulness but was also painfully aware of what parts made up the other. The brother he hated so much and Deceit who the others hated but he kinda liked a bit. He pretended to dislike him around the others but sometimes if Resourcefulness happened to come near him while Roman was alone he’d trade ideas and thoughts with Resourcefulness and gain inspiration for things through him. Logan found Resourcefulness interesting but much like Roman was aware of how made him up and didn’t really trust him much. He wasn’t as against Remus and Deceit as the others were though he was still against them which helped but he still was distrustful and not friends with them which reflected onto Resourcefulness just a bit. He wasn’t as hidden about his opinion on Resourcefulness as Roman but he did keep it somewhat on the down low, seeking out Resourcefulness sometimes and not insulting or ignoring Resourcefulness around others but still being more curt with him around them then he would be if it was just the two of them. Resourcefulness was kinda hurt by what both of them did but he understood and didn’t confront or try to do anything about it and kept their secrets for them. Patton didn’t like Resourcefulness. He didn’t mind the creative intelligence of him but the way he used it a lot of the time didn’t sit right with Patton and made him worry especially since Remus and Deceit were what combined to make him. He tried to ignore him whenever he appeared and was very distrustful of him and any ideas he came up with. Virgil was very wary of Resourcefulness. Just like all the others, he was very aware of who made up Resourcefulness and it made him extremely nervous about and distrustful of the other. Having once been a dark side himself he knew the other two dark sides the best out of anyone and knew just how much they were capable of alone much less together. So he tried to avoid being anywhere near Resourcefulness when he was around.

Each fusion was unique and special in their own ways even if some of them had similar traits or styles for various reasons. Each of them had their own lives and relationships with others and were truly their own people. It was certainly an interesting part of being a side to be able to form into these fusions but it was something all of them had learned to deal with. And would have to continue to deal with for the rest of their existence. None of them were really upset by that fact.


End file.
